retro_city_rampage_dx_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
THE DARK BANK HEIST (Storyline)
"THE DARK BANK HEIST" is the first Storyline. The Player and The Jester plan to pull off a bank heist but their plan doesn't go exactly as planned. PLOT The Player is walking by a notices a Help Wanted Poster. 3 Years Later, The Player drives to the meet-up and The Jester goes over what each person needs to do. One of the Henchmen who is the Escape Driver dies being chased and The Player gets promoted to Hench Chauffeur. The Player drives the Jester and several Henchmen to the Speed Ramp and from there, enter via a Sewer Pipe to sneak into the Bank. After sneaking into the Bank and keep all hostages contained, The Player and a Henchman enter the vault and blow it open, grabbing loot and throwing it into a bus. Jester kills the Henchman driving because he dented the bumper and tasks The Player with driving the bus out of the bank. The Player drives out the Bank but is stopped when a never-ending traffic of school buses are stopping them. Jester gives The Player Speed Shoes and tells him to hit the Crosswalk button. After hitting the button and the Buses not stopping, The Jester becomes angry and blows up the traffic, accidentally destroying their loot. He becomes angry and kills a Henchman, then tells The Player to rob a convenience store to make up for it. The Player makes his way to the store whilst killing cops, Sewer Dwellers, The T-Squad and 2 unnamed Soldiers. Before The Player can rob the store, a Phone booth appears in front of him. Wasting no time, The Player hijacks the booth and kicks Bill and Ted (Along with several others) out and time travels to escape. The Player accidentally causes a malfunction in the phone booth and travels to the wrong time. He crashes into Theftropolis and is greeted by Doc Choc, who mistaken him to be a Time Travelling Hero. The Player pretends he is, in order to get his Phone booth fixed. Doc Choc offers to let The Player stay at his home until his machine is fixed. The Player and Doc travel back to his home and The Player goes to sleep. The Player then has a Dream Sequence, where he is invincible and has a Rocket Launcher and procceeds to rampage the city. After a bit, he goes 1 layer deeper into his dream and has a Tank. After a bit, The Player wakes up and talks to Doc Choc. Doc explains he can fix the booth, but he needs some replacement parts, the first being Flax Combobulator that his neighbor Major Lee Solid has. Doc then tasks The Player with retrieving the part. MISSIONS * Welcome to Theftropolis * The Imperfect Escape * Good Gosh, Doc Choc! VIDEO GUIDE NOTES - This Storyline is a tutorial, meant to teach the player basic controls TRIVIA - The entire Storyline is based off the movie 'The Dark Knight'. The opening features a bank robbery lead by the Joker